This invention relates to a plastic reel for winding material and more particularly, to an improved reel for winding cable.
A plastic reel consisting of a two-part core and two flanges is known from the DE-PS 37 12 680. The halves of the core positively engage, in the axial direction, the circumferential grooves of a hub that is integrally attached to the flanges. In the circumferential direction, the engagement is non-positive. The flanges are clamped against the core halves by tie rods which pass all the way through.
The DE-OS 2 245 595 proposes that plastic reels be produced from cast polyamide by in situ polymerization. Here the core is inserted, with a tubular attachment, into an annular groove of the flange, so that it interlocks positively in the radial direction. The flanges are likewise clamped against one another by means of tie rods.
From the FR-PS 1 219 868, it is further known, that core halves of a plastic reel can be connected positively to the flanges in the circumferential direction. For the connection in the radial direction, one uses sprung bolts, shaped like a truncated cone, which latch into conical recesses in the core halves.
Another plastic reel, consisting of a hollow cylindrical core and two flanges, is known from the DE-OS 28 22 213. The core is designed in two parts and positively engages the flanges in the axial direction. Cotter pins are used to make a positive connection in the radial and circumferential direction. They are inserted into the flanges, gripped behind an axially protruding ring of the core halves, and act as dogs with respect to the radial ribs of the core. However, only moderate torques can be transmitted with this type of connection.
All these reels have in common that, at least in one are not suited for larger reel diameters and consequently for wound material of considerable weight.
It is an object of the present invention to design a plastic reel in such a fashion that it is also suited for larger reel diameters. This object is achieved by the combination of characteristics according to the claims.